


i'm sorry, i didn't mean for this to happen

by lordofthunders



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The Raft Prison (Marvel), he hates all of them really, he really hates bruce, im ignoring thanos here, its not gonna be nice, ross is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthunders/pseuds/lordofthunders
Summary: they hoped to negotiate, but the last thing they thought would happen happened. the statemans landing was ambushed, and they were both arrested my ross' men. where were they taken? the raft. who is there currently? the rogue avengers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner/Thor, Thor & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i'm sorry, i didn't mean for this to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break-Out The Baddies and/or Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511926) by [andoverolives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andoverolives/pseuds/andoverolives). 



> this was inspired by Break-Out The Baddies and/or Buddies by andoverolives, i love that fic so i decided to write my own, which is kinda influenced by it, but i added my bois to it. they get caught by ross, who as usual is a dick, and let's just say, it doesn't work out well

Ross loved to get answers. In fact, he thrived off it. He could never get the answers he wanted, but he could finally get them. He had his biggest achievement right there in front of him.

Bruce had told Thor about what Ross did to him all those years ago, and Thor said that when they landed, he would keep him away from Ross’ prying eyes and make Ross pay. Now these roles were reversed.  
\--two days earlier—  
The ground shook as the massive spaceship landed on earth soil. Bruce was overjoyed, he could finally tell everyone that he didn’t mean to leave, and he could tell everyone that him and Thor were dating, and after having a crush on him since they first met, it was the best news that he every had to tell anyone. 

The gangway opened in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, ready for Thor and Bruce to start negotiations. They decided collectively that the Asgardians would send those two, as they were part of the Avengers and they couldn’t say no to the people who saved the whole world countless times. They didn’t expect to see Ross stood there with many, many armed guards surrounding him. They didn’t expect to be shoved to the ground. They didn’t expect to have a needle with some drug shoved into their neck. They didn’t expect to black out. The last thing they saw was the Statesman launching back into space, concerned Asgardians huddling around the windows, with Loki and the others taking charge.

When they came round, they were both handcuffed, Bruce in regular handcuffs, Thor in what the team had branded ‘super soldier handcuffs’, both with collars around their necks to stop the hulk from appearing with Bruce, and to stop Thor’s lightning coming out his body. Nothing could stop the Asgardians strength though, as Thor quickly burst out of the cuffs and critically wounding some of the guards who were quickly filling the room. Bruce for the life of him couldn’t hulk out, so he had to sit and watch his boyfriend decimate the guards, until a shock went straight through his body, very much like the one he had faced so many times on Sakaar. Bruce quietly threw daggers towards Ross, who had quickly hustled into the room, to see a God withering on the floor in pain, and Bruce scared to move.

“Well, look who decided to wake up,” Ross snarled at Bruce. He would never forget that voice. “and this time you decided to bring a friend!” He stepped fully into the room, and grabbed a chair from a random cupboard that was somewhere in the room, “You’re probably wondering why you’re here, well, when I got word that you had disappeared, I sent all my men out to look for you. Two years, doctor, two years of my life I spent looking for you. And where were you all this time?” at this point Ross started to get red in the face and started shouting, little piles of spit flying out his mouth, “YOU WERE GALAVANTING IN SPACE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! Why, oh why, did you hide out in space? I spent years looking for you, and you were in space!” Bruce stared into Ross’ eyes, it was clear that this man had gone mad, with his crazed eyes and his messed hair and unkept clothes. Bruce smirked; he was happy that he had caused this man so much grief over these past two years. It was what he deserved from doing all those things to him all those years ago. Ross opened his mouth to say something, when he was paused by a cry. He looked down to see Thor, still pulsing with electricity. The poor god couldn’t handle it anymore. Ross tapped a remote and the electricity stopped flowing through Thor, his body laid on the floor like a rag doll. Ross quickly stopped looking at Bruce and started paying attention to Thor. 

“The mighty god of thunder can’t deal with a little 100 volts?” Ross teased. Thor started at Ross, Bruce’s descriptions making sense now. This was the man who tortured Bruce, and he would pay. “You’ll…pay…for…this.” Thor wheezed out; body still too weak to comprehend. “Oh, I won’t pay for this, you’ll pay for the shitstorm that you created when you upped and left. You missed a lot when you were having the time of your lives in space,” Ross snarled. They didn’t have the time of their lives in space, but they decided to play along with it unanimously, “did you know your fellow avengers had a little war over the accords, which you are both violating?” the attention was turned back to Bruce, and Ross’ little spiel continued, “the accords were created by the UN in response to Sokovia, which I know you both remember, and it states that the avengers work under the supervision of a UN panel, and you have both quite clearly worked without the panel.”  
“but there’s no such thing as the UN in space, and we were in space, so what do you think we could have done? Ran back here as soon as we were stranded on an alien planet with no means of getting back?” Thor interrupted. 

“DON’T INTERRUPT ME,” Ross snarled at Thor. “As I was saying, your friends destroyed an airport while fighting, and in doing so violated the accords. They were all imprisoned, as you will be now.” And with that final sentence, he gestured for two guards to enter from the corridor, grabbing Bruce and Thor from the chair and floor, and dragged them deeper into the building, through long winding corridors, down never ending flights of stairs, round many corners, possibly to scramble the pair’s brains. It wasn’t until they rounded the final corner when they saw it.  
A circle of cells, all facing towards the centre. All the prisoners looked starved of food, light, water, air and outside company; long faces drawn to the fresh meat presented in front of them. Only when the pair were in their cells on opposite sides of the circle, then did they realise who they were looking at.

Steve, Sam, Wanda, Clint and two new people.  
“Welcome to your new home, you’ll be here for a while” Ross said as the door shut behind him with a swoosh.  
He chuckled to himself. They had no idea what was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
